Pedestal
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn and Cam become a mini Jarly, much to the chagrin of Elizabeth. ANTI Liz. Very Anti Liz.


**Pedestal**

 **Summary: Josslyn and Cam become a mini Jarly, much to the chagrin of Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth walked into her home tiredly, not even noticing the pair of dainty green sneakers that rested on the floor at first. Not until she heard the girlish giggle that emitted from her oldest son, Cameron's room as she began to walk up the stairs. Her brows furrowed and she walked up to his closed bedroom door, slowly opening it without knocking. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Josslyn Jacks lay on the bed, long, tanned legs up in the air as she leaned into Cam, her blonde hair gleaming. Cam was smiling, so completely comfortable with her.

They both stopped talking when they noticed her in the doorway and they both looked up. Josslyn's face seemed to flash with slight annoyance before she pasted on a smile.

"Hey mom!" Cam said, smiling boyishly at her and climbing off the bed to hug her. "Joss and I are just studying for our exam tomorrow. And then, we're going to do our project for English Literature class."

Elizabeth tried to smile back. "That's great, honey." She said. But keep the door open, okay?"

Her son, sweet and innocent boy that he was, had the good graces to blush lightly and lower his head. "Mom, we aren't going to _do_ anything!" He mumbled softly.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Well, even so. I'd feel a _lot_ better if you'd do what I said."

Cam nodded. "Okay." He told her with a sigh, watching as she walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Josslyn snorted. "Wow, your mother really doesn't trust me." She told him wryly, full lips twisted up into a clever smirk.

He shook his head. "Of course she does!" He refuted. "She's just overprotective."

The blonde sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, walking over to him. Her hands reached out to curl atop his shoulders and she said. "Well, sure. But my mother is completely okay with us being alone in my room, together. She _adores_ you. And I mean, technically, shouldn't she be the overprotective parent? I mean, I'm her only daughter! But she isn't, because she realizes we're just friends. And she understands that I'm just as stubborn as she is."

Cam shrugged. "Our mothers are different people though, Joss." He told her softly.

Josslyn bit her lip, thinking of the secret she knew. The secret that _everybody_ knew about what Elizabeth Webber had done years ago to get what she wanted. "Well, you're right about that." She uttered. As much as she disliked her best friend's mother for what she'd done to her godfather, Jason Morgan and because of how she judged her mother, she'd never tell Cam what his mother had done. Not ever. She didn't want to see him hurt, smiling to herself as Liz hurried from the room, mumbling about sleep.

* * *

When they're eighteen, Josslyn spends the night with Cam while Liz is at work and Aiden is at an overnight field trip. She thinks nothing of just wearing panties and a long tee-shirt that falls off one shoulder around him and he thinks nothing of wearing the Scooby Doo pajama pants.

And that was how things came to a head. She'd hurried down the steps and to the kitchen, thinking it would be nice to surprise her best friend with breakfast. She'd just finished the French toast with fresh fruit when she heard the front door slam shut and an exhausted voice call out for Cam.

Liz froze when she saw her, eyes narrowing. "Josslyn." She stated coolly, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't expect to see you here." She gritted her teeth. Of course, after Carly had stolen Jason from her by proudly informing him of who he was when he still thought he was Jake, the bitch's daughter would come and still her son away, too.

Josslyn frowned at that, throwing the woman a glare. "You know, I'm finally beginning to understand why mother hates you. You really _are_ a judgmental bitch! You act all high and mighty when _you_ took advantage of an amnesiac and manipulated him, all because you wanted him for yourself. When you left Danny without a father and wouldn't let Uncle Jason know that he had a son. When you acted like you were owed him. You weren't owed shit."

At the woman's startled look, the tall blonde slinks closer, smirking. She leans down, letting her lips brush the woman's ear as she whispers. "That's right Saint Lizzy." Her voice was syrupy sweet and so very fake. "I know all about what you did and I can be your worst nightmare. The next time you treat me or my mother like shit-or you try and talk to my uncle Jason, I'll let Cam know all of what you did. You'll fall right off that pedestal that you are so damn comfortable on." She pulled away quickly and began to set the table as she heard Cam walk down the stairs.


End file.
